


见或不见

by Christyfish



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christyfish/pseuds/Christyfish
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 5





	见或不见

·练笔的小篇幅 还是个烂尾  
·随便看看 真的很随便！  
·蹭个新歌热度

*  
“离与聚 甜跟苦都当磨炼”

和他飞去欧洲，是关智斌演唱会临了了做的决定。他从Airbnb退出来，划到新闻的界面，香港媒体又写他和他从剑拔弩张到特别嘉宾，无非是些夸张的字眼，更有甚者写小作文，编排下三滥的剧情。

他想，聚也好，散也好，如人饮水，冷暖自知。

*  
“放下一切為了這天 將彼此看見  
能再聚 能破漆黑  
因愛是世界唯一的光線”

关智斌遍寻不得那家甜品店，煞有介事地将写满外文的地图看了又看，张敬轩凑在他身边，两个人容不得细细琢磨的、奇妙的气氛又浮上来，好像回到十年前，没有可供祭奠的错误、争吵和隔膜盘伏在他们的身上，能够轻松愉悦地谈情说爱，从襁褓里孕育出崭新的感情。

于是他们冒险般收起了地图，误打误撞，踩着黄昏穿过街巷，远远听见唱诗班孩童纯净的嗓音，张敬轩拉着他驻足于教堂墙角，得知世界上又要诞生一对新婚夫妇。他和他十指相扣，从门缝悄悄地望进去，略显富态的神父念着祝词，一男一女诚挚地望着彼此，聆听主的教诲，万千世界归于寂静与和平。

纵然他们听不懂神父冗长的祷告，却默契地福至心灵，虔诚地合上双眼。爱是能够跨越任何语言障碍的圣经，无论生老病死，贫穷富有，我愿意和他共度余生。  
承诺掷地有声，教堂的大门破旧衰败，见证无数对眷侣从风花雪月降落在柴米油盐里，被岁月镌刻得沉重无比。成群的白鸽振翅飞走，引得路人纷纷侧目，他和他在大树的影子下接吻，仿佛月亮上翩翩起舞的裂痕。许多人来了又去，在回忆里呼啸而过，不拖泥带水，也没有一步三回头的机会。他的嘴唇很软，风也带着奶香和甜味。

他捧着他的脸颊从唇角吻至鼻尖，感谢神明，感谢主，又做丘比特、又做米开朗基罗，派他来好好爱他守着他。

这是他厮守终生的伴侣。

*  
“何時何日可擁抱愛 其實只需要你明白我”  
秋深露重的夜晚他褪去一身疲惫，从玄关一路穿进厨房，和关智斌交换了一个可可味的吻。  
热可可是他要他煮的，他忍不住要见他，从红馆结束排练，缠着夜色奔波到他的公寓。关智斌说你会很困，不如回家好好休息。  
张敬轩说没关系，我喝一杯热可可就精神了。

等他冲凉出来，已是零时零分。钟声回荡在大厅，关智斌笑着替他拿毛巾，灰姑娘到点该回家了，你的南瓜车在楼下等你。张敬轩抓着毛巾在脑袋上胡乱揉了两下，这么想赶我走？  
当然不是，当然不是！我今晚想睡宽敞的床。  
关智斌稳稳接住他扔过来的枕头，和张敬轩打在一起，我看你今晚也不想休息了！

其实没有什么少儿不宜的内容，两个人把所有的灯都关掉，留一盏昏黄的落地，肩靠着肩，在沙发上谈论作为演唱会主角以及主角男朋友对于演唱会的意外设想，比如无实物排练酷爱的二十四种唱法。  
“命中怎么爱着你为人——”  
张敬轩的脑海里蹦出这四个字，好久不见，还能和他在深秋的夜晚笑得开怀，沉默与欢乐都留给他们，谋划未来的一百种可能性。他很俗气地觉得这一刻岁月静好，好似一股清泉汩汩流出，浇得他四肢百骸都舒展开来。他说，关斌，让时间静止吧。  
关智斌不言，从背后抱住他，脸颊贴着他未干的长发，埋进一整个短暂而荒芜的秋天。

*  
“遠在千里 近似迎面 將彼此看見”

以后的以后，张敬轩迟到了一年的意难平，历经各种坎坷，还是让他满怀心绪地站在了四面台上。周身灯光亮起的时候，粉丝仰着期盼的脸与他打招呼的时候，音乐响起的时候，他在心里暗暗地说，好事多磨。然后又深呼吸一次。  
人逐渐衰老，记忆会退化，他会越来越不爱睡觉，可能会忘记前一天吃过的是什么早餐，忘记妹妹躺在他怀里轻声呜咽的画面，忘记父母迟缓而焦虑的叮嘱。  
他又想啊，他上一次踏上红馆的舞台是什么时候？  
抬眼看见关智斌举着手灯摇头晃脑地跟唱，像个大型招财猫，没那么憨态可掬，坐在他的海报下方与他遥遥相望。他唱《只是太爱你》，很自然地就想起来十余年前他和他头挨着头在录音室里一字一句地誊抄歌词，眼底的笑意瞬间漫上来，止不住地要转向舞台那边。  
张敬轩知道这个世界上有一个人不会让他惧怕遗忘、惧怕失去，而那个人也一样。

-Fin-


End file.
